


Trick, or Treat

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Ficlet, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex isn't sure he's happy about being talked into handing out candy this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick, or Treat

"Clark, how'd I let you talk me into turning on my light for trick-or-treaters this year? I'm glad it's over."

Lex walks over to shut off his outside lights, the signal that lets trick-or-treaters know that there's no more candy. Clark starts to respond, but before he can the doorbell rings.

Lex opens the door to find a sweet little girl in a fairy costume. "I'm sorry, Fairy Godmother, we just ran out of candy. Perhaps…"

Before he can finish, he's kicked in the shins, and the little girl runs down the steps yelling, "Twick," as she goes.

Lex slams the door and hops on one foot. "God damn little brat. Clark!"

Clark stands there holding his lover in his arms. "Do you want me to take you upstairs and kiss it better, Lex?"

Lex sighs, and nuzzles into Clark's strong neck. "That sounds like a wonderful treat, Clark."


End file.
